


Проклятие камня Души

by Knyazhich_Damian



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Angst, Drama, Fantastic, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 05:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21489091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knyazhich_Damian/pseuds/Knyazhich_Damian
Summary: Каждая смерть - всего лишь начало, особенно, когда знаешь, что именно тебя убило. Доктор Стрэндж видел, доктор Стрэндж знал.
Kudos: 1





	Проклятие камня Души

Локи ощущает, как рука Таноса сжимается на его шее. «_Тебе никогда не стать богом_», — успевает сказать он, прежде чем перестаёт хватать воздуха, а боль убивает на корню и отвагу, и храбрость, как и мысли о том, что, хотя бы Тор жив, помогают ему бороться. Друзья мертвы. Растерзаны, сожжены и уничтожены, как и надежды на воскрешение Асгарда. Но он ведь обещал. Обещал Тору, что они снова воссияют в свете былой славы, ведь после Рагнарёка... после... Рагнарёка... Его забирает успокаивающая темнота. 

_Ты знала, Хель? _

Гамора не верит в то, что слышит, не верит, что Танос плачет из-за неё. Что он говорит, зачем говорит, почему именно сейчас?.. Она в отчаянии понимает, что если это правда, что если именно она стала тем, кого полюбил тиран, то все труды по спасению Галактики были напрасны. Гамора отказывается верить. Жестокий убийца не мог полюбить её, чужого ребёнка, не мог проникнуться чувствами, о которых никогда не ведал! И всё же она вырывает тот самый роковой клинок, наносит удар, чтобы оборвать свою жизнь, отделяющую Таноса от победы, когда оружие обращается в ничто. Проклятый камень реальности!.. Бороться бесполезно. 

Слёзы текут по щекам. Не от страха, не перед лицом верной смерти, не из-за того, что приёмный отец сломал ей жизнь, а потому что Питер где-то там, на поле битвы. И именно её жизнь сейчас отделяет его и их семью, Стражей, от гибели. Она же просила! Умоляла убить её без колебаний, если Танос сумеет взять её в плен. Что ты наделал, Питер?..

«_Прости, малышка_». Танос крепко сжимает её руку, а Гамора вырывается, отчаянно сопротивляясь неизбежному. Она бьёт Таноса, вырывается, мечтает умереть прямо здесь и сейчас, за секунду до рокового жертвоприношения, но приёмный отец толкает её со скалы, как куклу. Падая, Гамора видит его слёзы. Ветер свистит в ушах, пробирает своим ледяным холодом, но она успевает моргнуть, закрыть и открыть глаза, и даже выдохнуть, когда её тело с силой бьётся о камни и наступает тишина.

_Питер. Питер Квилл._

Гамора открывает глаза и резко вдыхает воздух. Спина болит, ладони содраны, но она жива. Но где она? Где?..

Вижен умоляет Ванду уничтожить камень Разума. Да, Мстители не размениваются, но его жизнь не стоит миллионы, миллиарды жертв. Вижен смотрит в глаза Максимофф, рассматривает её лицо, запоминает красоту, изящество и тепло, исходящие только от неё. Ванда плачет, а ей так не идут слёзы. Слишком много слёз она пролила из-за него. 

Её сила разрушительна, но Вижену не больно. Он гордится Вандой, гордится тем, как она изменилась за последние годы. Она разрушает камень и отбивается от Таноса, словно только она, Алая Ведьма, способна защитить мир от тирана. Вижен умирает, исчезая в алых лучах, и закрывает глаза, храня её образ. Из небытия его вырывает зелёный свет, болезненный и пронзающий, а сильная рука Таноса сжимает голову до боли. Вижен ранен, у него нет сил сопротивляться, и он может только кричать, когда убийца вырывает камень. 

Вижен открывает глаза и жадно вдыхает. Он встает и смотрит на свои руки. Человеческие руки. Трогает лицо, ощущая кожу. Почему он жив, почему он снова человек?.. Вокруг бесконечная зелень, свежее пространство, а напротив него незнакомая женщина инопланетной расы.

— Кто ты? — спрашивает Вижен.

— А ты? Откуда ты тут? — спрашивает Гамора, всматриваясь в незнакомца. — Что сделал Танос?..

Очередная вспышка света — и в воздухе медленно реализуются Дракс, Мантис и Грут. Гамора срывается с места, подбегает к ним и крепко обнимает. Ей казалось, что она больше никогда не увидит друзей, и не важно, живы они или мертвы, они же снова вместе. А следом за ними появляется и Питер. Немного взволнованный, ошарашенный, но живой.

— Гамора, — улыбается он и крепко обнимает подругу. Он сжимает её в объятиях, жадно целует и смеётся. Она снова рядом, настоящая. 

Вижен не знает их. Он хмурится, рассматривая странную компанию, но вскоре рядом с ним появляются Т’чалла и Баки. Они непонимающе осматриваются, трогают Вижена, не веря, что это не иллюзия. А следом появляется Ванда. Её лицо заплакано, но, увидев возлюбленного, она счастливо улыбается и бросается к нему, а Вижену больше ничего и не надо. Он обнимает Ванду и плевать, что там и где творит Танос. Вскоре появляются Сэм и молодой протеже Тони Старка. Кажется, его зовут Питер. Он улыбается, о чём-то радостно болтает с Сэмом. 

А следом за ними появляется множество людей: самых разных, молодых, в возрасте, детей, разных национальностей и даже рас. Напуганных, удивлённых детей Вселенной. Среди них — Мария Хилл и Ник Фьюри. Оказавшиеся в новом неизвестном мире все они вышли из тени, чтобы увидеть и изучить кем-то созданный идеальный мир. Почему бы им не пожить тут? Без войн, правительства и глупых указов... Ванда прижимается к груди Вижена, Гамора сжимает руку Квилла. Баки немного скучает по капитану, Т’Чалла выискивает своих людей, а Паркер веселит детей. 

И только Доктор Стрэндж, затерявшийся среди толпы, выглядит мрачно. Он-то знает, что все они оказались не в новом идеальном мире, а в самом настоящем плену камня Души. Они все мертвы, каждый из них, и их души поглотил ненасытный камень, который будет продолжать свою кровавую жатву. Стефан молчит, видя, как радуются величайшие герои Земли. Даже Вижен, кажется, забыл о Таносе, лишь бы окунуться в манящую новую реальность, где сбудутся мечты всех и каждого... пока они все не исчезнут окончательно, стёртые этим лживым раем. 

Стрэндж не знает, сколько времени длится их плен. Он всё ждёт, ждёт, пока увиденное им будущее обретёт кровь и плоть. Несколько раз иллюзорная реальность пытается взять его в плен. К нему подходят люди, что-то говорят. Питер радостно спрашивает о Старке, ждёт, когда тот устанет и присоединится к ним. Стивен борется из последних сил. Он сутками медитирует и заставляет себя помнить о Вселенной, которую надо спасти. И вскоре, как ответом на его мольбы, перед ним вспыхивает свет.

— Кто ты? — спрашивает Стефан, встав и приготовившись вступить в бой. 

— Адам. И ты ждал меня, чародей, чтобы положить конец деспотии Таноса. 

Стрэндж не верит. Он улыбается и прикрывает глаза. Теперь он и Мстители должны вернуться, обрести новую плоть, чтобы разыграть единственный верный для победы сценарий.

Локи открывает глаза в светлом помещении и резко вскакивает. Он хватается руками за шею, всё ещё ощущая жёсткую хватку Таноса, щурится от яркого света и слышит звуки паники. Он поднимается, на шатающихся ногах идёт по пустому коридору, видит, как мимо пробегают врачи и медсёстры, кричат, ищут кого-то, словно кто-то пропал. Локи останавливается у стеклянной двери и не узнаёт себя в отражении. Это больше не его его лицо!

— Что?.. — произносит он, ощупывая себя. — Проклятый Рагнарёк! Неужели нельзя было переродиться в теле получше?! 

Теперь надо найти Тора, чтобы убедиться, что того не поглотил самый опасный камень — камень Душ, обладающий своим собственным разумом. А заодно вспомнить и о камне Эго. Эту войну они ещё не проиграли.

А тем временем Танос возвращается.


End file.
